


Blackwall's Box

by LadyYev



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYev/pseuds/LadyYev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera gets herself into trouble by obsessing over a mysterious package Blackwall receives. What's in Blackwall's box? What lengths will Sera go to to find out?</p><p>A fun little romp through an average day in Skyhold. Nothing too serious, but it ties into cannon events :) SFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwall's Box

**Author's Note:**

> In banter, Sera mentions knowing what happens between the Inquisitor and Blackwall in the barn. This is my imagining of what might have happened. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I need to write Sera more often! It is too fun!!

“Ugh. Boring.” Sera exclaimed. Her feet were hanging off the edge of the stoop she frequented. Her body flopped over like a rag doll which had been thrown around by a child.

The door of the tavern shut beneath her and she could hear a pair of feet shuffle out.

“What are you doing?” a voice came from below. Sera could have recognized the droll monotonous sound of Solas from anywhere.

“Ew. Not you.” She moaned, flopping her arm over her eyes. “The last thing I need to hear is about elfy this and elfy that. You should be more elfy.”

“Well you should be.” Solas scorned her in his best stern voice. In her mind Sera could picture the look on his face. His eyes were probably all squinched up, with his hands perched on his narrow hips. She didn’t have to look to know. It was how he always looked at her.

“Ehhh! On with you!” She waved her hands, shooing him “Before I jump off this roof onto your head.”

“You do that anyways Sera, every time you don’t want to take the stairs from the second floor of the tower.”

Sera laughed. “Yeah. It never gets old.”

Solas grunted. She could hear him leave.

“Be more elfy.” She mocked. “Why does everything here have to be so _BORING.”_

Sera slid down to the tavern hoping that something interesting awaited her inside. Maybe Varric was running a game of Wicked Grace, or the Chargers were on for drinks. Once she saw Josie let out a huge belch while she was so politely sipping on her pint of dwarven ale.

Unfortunately none of that awaited Sera in the downstairs pub. She sighed with disappointment as she overlooked the scarce patrons. Iron Bull was passed out in his chair, recovering from a rough night of drinking. A few nobodies were spread around quietly feeding their alcohol addiction. One seemed to be teaching himself how to play cards.

The stout dwarf polished glasses for more imaginary customers. The bar would be much more full this evening when everyone was done with their duties. But Sera wanted companionship _now._

She wandered aimlessly around Skyhold. Her feet were almost tripping on each other as she dragged them across the ground. Her head slumped so low she appeared to no longer have a neck, and from her mouth came a stream of lazy swears that barely managed to escape her lips before dissolving into nothingness.

She didn’t even see the messenger before she ran into him.

**THUD**

Sera almost fell backwards from the unexpected impact with the thick man in front of her.

“Oye!” She shouted. “Watch it!”

“Sorry miss.” The man said. “I am just looking for a uh-“He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “A Warden Black Wall.”

“Blackwall?” Sera repeated. Her eyebrows rose. “No one ever sends mail to him.”

The man double checked his paper. “I’m sure it says Blackwall.”

“Huh.” Sera said, a spark of mischief in her eyes. “Well you can give it to me, I will take it straight to him.”

“I’m sorry miss. But I can’t give you someone else’s package. Ethics and whatnot.” He grimaced at her distrustingly.

“Well, it’s okay.” She said, scrambling for an excuse. “Because I’m his wife or whatever.”

The man raised his eyebrow slightly. “I’m sorry lady but ah- you see I can’t just give a package to any skirt claiming ta be a man’s wife.”

Sera crumpled her nose at him. Trying to come up with just the right way to persuade this bloke who wouldn’t give her what she wanted. Surely he was immune to reason. What would it take? Knives?

A hand landed on her shoulder, cutting off her train of thought. She looked up to see the Commander standing tall above her. He was sporting that smug serious look that drove Sera crazy, and not in a good way.

“Is there a problem here?” He said. His calm demeanor picked at the back of Sera’s mind like a hungry bird.

“This bloke-“Sera fumed, trying to think of the right thing to say. No way would Cullen let her take Blackwall’s package. He just wouldn’t understand. Sera _needed_ to know who sent it, why they sent it, who they were to him, what was in it, and so on. If Cullen didn’t let her take it she may never know the answers to any of this.

“Ser.” The messenger started. He straightened his back and tried his best to look as professional as possible. Sera noticed that most of the ‘uppers’ of the Inquisition were treated with such respect, but never Sera. They even acted as though Vivienne was treated like she walked amongst gods. And she was no better than Sera! Was she?

Sera made a mental note to torture Vivienne later for thinking she was better than her.

The pecking of the small bird in Sera’s mind continued when she realized that the delivery man was still talking.

“you understand that I simply cannot give a package to just _anyone.”_

“Certainly.” Cullen said. “As the Commander of the Inquisition I assure you I will make sure that Warden Blackwall receives this package straight away.”

“Thank you Ser.” The man bowed.

“Auuughhh!” Sera moaned. Her hands clenched into fists. “Commander- you _have_ to let me take that package to Blackwall.”

Cullen looked at her skeptically, “Why?”

“Because I have to know what’s inside!” Sera shouted.

Cullen lowered his eyebrows in a very serious expression. “It’s not really any of your business Sera. A man’s possessions…”

Sera stormed off in the middle of Cullen talking. She had to get a hold of that package somehow.

***

Sera watched from a distance as Cullen delivered the mysterious package to Blackwall. It was all professional and incredibly uninteresting looking. With all the nodding, and thanking, and giving up the package-ing. Normally she would have left by now. But she wanted to see Blackwall open it. Was it a gift from family? A long lost brother? A mysterious lover? The possibilities were endless.

After Cullen left, Blackwall took the package and sat it down on the table next to the wooden toy he had been working on. Sera held her breath in anticipation of him opening it. She was disappointed.

Instead of opening it, Blackwall just stood back and looked at it. Arms crossed in the stern way he often stood. His head was cocked to the side ever so slightly.

“Open it!” Sera whispered from her hiding place.

Blackwall did not obey. He continued his staring contest with the box for several more minutes.

Horse master Dennet strode in and broke up the competition. He was gesturing wildly, obviously upset about something. Blackwall nodded at appropriate intervals to let him know that he was listening. Sera found her patience waning.

“Come on.” She moaned. “No one cares about your horsey shit.” She laughed a bit at her unintentional pun. “Just let him get on with the box!”

After much pointing and shouting the horsemaster grabbed a pitchfork and returned to his duties with the horses. Blackwall turned back towards the box. He took a knife that was tucked away in his belt and approached it with gravitas.

With great drama he held the knife up to the boxes binding and prepared to open it. Then he stopped. He stomped his foot and slammed the knife down on the table. Sera almost jumped in surprise, even though she was far enough away she couldn’t actually hear the slam.

Blackwall turned away and leaned against the table resting his head in his hands. Sera knew she definitely needed to know what was in the box now.

Sera decided if she wanted to know what was in the box, she needed to do it herself. She tried to look as casual as she could when she approached him.

“Hey Blackwall.” Sera said as nonchalantly as she could muster.

“Sera.” He sort of smiled. “What brings you by?”

She shrugged. “Oh you know. Just visiting.”

“Fancy a drink?” He said.

“No, not at the moment. Say—I see you have a package over there.”

Blackwall’s face darkened immediately. “Yes, a messenger brought it by earlier today.”

“Is that so.” She tried so hard to hide her eagerness. “What’s inside it.”

“Nothing.” He said. “Just the relics of a life best forgotten.”

“That’s ominous. Can I see?”

Blackwall sighed. “This isn’t the best time Sera.”

“Don’t worry. I can look really quick.”

Blackwall shook his head. “I think it’s best if you leave.”

Sera frowned. Didn’t he know how much she needed to see what was inside the box? Everything he was doing just made the mystery that much more enticing. Then it hit her. She would wait until he left, then she would look inside the box herself.

“See you around then.” She smiled trying not to give away her plans.

***

For three hours she waited. Blackwall circled the box in his room. Sometimes he got close to opening it, but he never committed. For a good while he just sat in his chair and looked at it.

Sera drifted off to sleep from her perch.

When she awoke it was night. It was also raining. She complained wiping raindrops from her face. She dismounted the rooftop she was sleeping on and descended to the rain-soaked grass below. When her feet hit the ground she remembered her reason for waiting there. Blackwall!

He was gone. His entire barn was vacated. Without another thought Sera sprinted towards the barn.

“Shit.” She muttered. “He’s moved it.”

No longer was the box housed next to the griffin toy as it had been earlier that day. Frantically Sera began searching the room.

Recklessly she threw around the contents of his room, checking anywhere she could think of. Her heart pounded as each potential hiding space came back empty. She looked up at the ancient staircase. It _had_ to be upstairs. She rushed up the stairway. It was a very noisy ordeal, but not to Sera’s fault. The old wood cried out when with each step she took.

Few times in her life had Sera spent time a man’s quarters. Usually they were smelly places, and she couldn’t say this experience was much better. Where Blackwall slept could hardly be considered a bedroom. It was filled with old filthy hay and the saddest makeshift bed Sera had ever seen.

“Now if I were a Blackwall, where would I hide something I didn’t want anyone else to find?”

Sera smiled in response to her question and went straight for his bed. Her experienced hands felt quickly underneath and she almost laughed when they came up with her prize, Blackwall’s secret box. It was all hers now. How silly it was of him to think he could keep it from her!

A low rumble came from below. Sera’s heart leapt. What was that sound?

The sound came again, this time she recognized it. It was the low sound of Blackwall’s voice.

“Shit!” Sera almost shouted. She clapped her hands of her mouth stifling any sounds that wanted to betray her.

“Upstairs?” the clear voice of the Inquisitor rang out.

Sera dove behind the hay bales in the corner.

“After you, milady.” Blackwall answered.

Sera’s skin crawled as she heard every step they took up the staircase. Frantically she looked for a way out.

The staircase was no use, it was too loud and too obvious. There was no way she could get down it unnoticed.

She held her breath when she heard the footsteps of the two of them directly behind her. She hoped that she was wrong about their intentions. Maybe this would be a short, friendly visit. The sounds of kissing behind her made her seriously doubt this was the case.

“You need to know that I’m not worthy of you. There’s no future for us with me as a warden.” Blackwall said in the soulful sad way he always seemed to talk these days.

“You don’t know tomorrow any better than I do.” She paused, “One moment at a time.”

“Then, for now, let there be nothing else. No one else. Just you and me.”

 _“And me!”_ Sera almost cried out.

She could hear footsteps towards the bed area, and the kissing resumed.

Maker. They were going to do this right now, and if Sera wasn’t careful, she was going to have to be there for it.

She peeked around the corner to see if she was in the clear. Things weren’t too far yet. They were still kissing, but they wouldn’t be for long. Blackwall backed her into the bed, and the two of them fell down on top of it together.

“Gross! This building doesn’t even have walls!” she thought.

Her escape options were few, and it looked like she was going to have to jump for it. Well, at least now they were distracted. She stood up and looked over the edge. It wasn’t too far, and if she planned her jumping point just right she might---

**CRACK**

The wood on the edge gave away, and Sera tumbled into the hay below. She held still for a moment, wondering if either of the two above her had noticed the sound. It soon became clear that they hadn’t.

Sera almost giggled as she limped away back towards the tavern. Not only was she now the owner of the most juicy gossip in all of Skyhold, but she had possession of Blackwall’s….

“Shit!” she shouted. After all of that, she had forgotten the box upstairs in his bedroom.

Shrugging she sighed, “there’s always _tomorrow”._

 


End file.
